Harry Potter and Island of Sodor
by TheBandit025
Summary: Harry Potter and Ron Wealsey are asked by the Fat Controller to come to Sodor to be a useful fireman and driver they would drive Tanks engines, Tender Engines a Tram Engines and Diesels also can they be the first people to deal with the Troublesome trucks. Season 2 coming soon
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and Island of Sodor**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Arriving on Sodor**

 **At platform 9 ¾ quarters September 1, 1998**

"Bye Harry!"replied Ginny *she blowed him a kiss* "Bye Harry!" replied Hermione *then both of the girls got on the train* "Harry, what is the deal why aren't we going the minister of magic to received of first jobs" replied Ron *he looked at Harry holding two tickets to a Island* "We are going on Vacation to an Island when we could just bring our girlfriends" *then Harry looked at his friend* "Ginny isn't my girlfriend anymore and besides Hermione say to you last night it's not looking good between you two secondly it's good job for us on the island" said Harry "come on our train is waiting for us" *they got on their train*

 **A Few hours later….**

Harry and Ron were looking at hills and the bridge they came arcoss. "Island of Sodor why are on a Island name Sodor it's sounds like a muggle name" said Ron *Harry haven't told Ron where they are yet until they reached the Knapford station* "Mister Potter!" yelled a fat stout man. "Mister Hatt" replied Harry *he ran over to the stout man* "it's good to come here since my grandfather knows you when he was a little boy" replies Harry *then he heard Ron screamed like Cameron from Ferris Bueller's day off* "Ron, you are scaring the children" *he goes back into the crowd to dragged Ron out* "Sorry Mr. Hatt, this is my friend who will be helping you with Railway" *Ron Fainted* "I guess you two can work tomorrow" *and the stout man went in his car*

Note: I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling and I don't own Thomas the Tank Engine that is owned by Britt Allcroft and sorry for the short intro.


	2. First Day and Harry Great Grandfather

**Chapter 2a**

Ron makes a new friend

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley just started working for the fat controller railway just yesterday. Today they start to work. Harry's list for today he starts off driving Henry delivering the flying kipper while Ron has to pulled the troublesome trucks full of slate to the bulit a new station while driving Duck. "Yes they start working on Green Engines"

Harry's POV

"Don't worry Henry you with get a new paint job when we are done this morning" *then saw Thomas and Percy coming with a crane van* "Hello Thomas and Percy what happen did James wooden brakes caught on fire again" replied Harry. "No Mr. Conductor, Duck went off the rails" replies Percy *then Harry remembers Ron was driving Duck then looks at the two tank engines* "I am not Alec Baldwin, besides you can called me Harry and carry on I suppose to take Henry to the steamworks" *then Harry and Henry puffed away to the steamie works*

Ron's POV

"Come on you stupid western engine pull harder" replied Ron *then he saw that there was a bumped but he was too late Duck went off the tracks into a chicken coup* "Well Duck I guess you wanted to teach the chicken to fly" called Diesel *and puffed away* "Damn, does the diesel have something against Duck" replied Ron *then Duck smiled and told his conductor for today what happen on November 5th, 1986* "Why hasn't Sir Topham Hatt doesn't know this" *then a few minutes later Thomas and Percy came with the crane van* "what happen Duck?" replied Thomas "did you you want to teach the chicken to fly" *Duck chuckled and the three friends pulled away Duck like Ron as his conductor but he knows that is for today and tomorrow he has his driver again Ron felt bad how Duck was when he started working with Diesel can he tell Harry about this which is another time*

 **Chapter 2b**

Harry's great grandfather

Harry Potter son of James Potter and grandson of Fleamont Potter but how does Hatt family know the Potter family here's the reason.

In the conductor's office

Harry Potter was looking at a photo of his great grandfather Henry Potter who is call sometimes Harry and the Fat Controller's grandfather in 1931 with Gordon and the Flying Scotsman decided to pick. Harry knows his great grandfather chosen Gordon since they needed a blue engine but Harry know Edward was on the island who was in the shed if Hermione was here she would be yelling why your great grandfather put him in the shed since the Fat Controller's grandfather wanted him scrap he need to know why was Edward was special. "I guess I need to find what I seek" replied Harry he got up and got dress for today since he would be in Charge of the Railway since Sir Topham Hatt is at the Mainland.

In the Yard

*whistled blew like the wind* "Henry was is it" replied Harry since Henry was stop at the conductor box. "Harry, Gordon is being bossy telling he the reason Sir Topham hatt's railway is what it is" replied Henry *Harry looked crossed* "Henry, you get to pulled the express today and Tomorrow while Gordon is in the yard shunting the trucks". *Henry went on his way* "Gordon , don't be a smartcat and for today you don't get to pull the express" said Harry "But!" said Gordon *then Harry looked at him* "no buts or you will be scrap" *then Gordon looked crossed* "But I am the only big engine on the railway to pulled the express". "What about Henry he is a big engine too or you do you hate the color green" replied Harry *then James blew his whistle* "James, why are you defending a big engine since you are smaller than him" *then another whistle blew from James* "Rubbish, Gordon is a good engine" *Harry then look at the tank engines and Toby* "you guys have something to say" *then Thomas, Percy, Duck and Toby spoke up* "Really James you and Gordon think little engines can't do big things, James you get to steamie works and get repainted back to your original color if I remember it's was black before" *then James just went the steamie work without no question* "Gordon you get to shunt the trucks since you think little engines can't do big things I think big engines can do little things" *Gordon went on his way* "what can I do, Harry?" replied Edward while pulling up. "Edward I need to talk to you about something" *then hopped on Edward* "where to, Harry?" questioned Edward.

In a siding

"You want to learn why are I was saved from scrap" said Edward. "I wondering because I have this picture here" *he taken out of his pocket* "this picture has my great grandfather with Sir Topham Hatt's grandfather and Gordon and his brother the flying Scotsman , they arrived on the Island in 1923 while you were on the Island eight years before this". "I was kept in the shed since your grandfather wanted me to stay, so I decided saved someone from scrap" said Edward *then Harry smiled* "thanks Edward!".

End of Chapter 2a and Chapter 2b


	3. Trouble on the Line and Neville's letter

**Chapter 3a**

 **Trouble on the line**

 **In the yard two days after the mishappening with Harry, Gordon was put to shunt the trucks.**

"I hate Harry, telling me, I have to shunt trucks than pull the express" replied Gordon. "I lease you don't get to be repainted" mumbled James who is in back from steamworks. "I hate that Sir Topham Hatt left him in charge instead of that other one *then Harry walked up* "Ron was sick at time when he asked me and I get you repainted if you are useful engine, James" replied Harry "And Gordon, I sorry you have to shunt the trucks for two days, I will let you pulled the express" *then the engines were happy*.

On Thomas's branch line

Percy was heading to the main station until a fast speed went passed him "sorry,Slow engine I got to be on time or I will be late" replied Spencer. "Damn Spencer, does know he will be early". *he stop at a red light* "what is going on?" replied Percy *then saw Harry drove in Caroline who is now fixed* "Percy, are you heading to the main station" replied Harry *then Percy smiled* "Yes Harry I am!" he replies "Or Do you have something for me to do". "Yes I need to get the brake van and delivered Spencer to the scrapyard since he didn't follow the rules and not listening to you". *then Percy went to get brake-van*. "I know when Sir Topham Hatt comes back he will be asking why I did I scrapped Spencer, I need to get a new engine, maybe the same place where he got Percy" *then he got in Caroline and to his manor on the island*

 **Chapter 3b**

 **Letter from Neville**

 **In Potter's manor on Sodor**

Ron Weasley who got over his cold sitting in his chair when an owl drop a letter from Neville.

Dear Ron and Harry,

Where are you? It's almost Halloween and we haven't seen you guys. Hermione asked Kingsley if you two went to for a job interview at Ministry of Magic and he say no, Where are you guys I know you are somewhere out there. Ginny doesn't want to believe you two are traitors and went to America. Hermione believes you and Harry are in Hiding for some reason. I believe you two are on a island from Thomas and Friends,Sodor if I remember? Don't worry you can trust me I can keep a secret".

From

Neville L.

*A door opened*

"Ron, it's that from Hermione?" questioned Harry,*Ron started to panic* "No we forgot to write to Hermione and Ginny that we are fine"*he started to pick up a bust* "Ron, Ron not my great grandfather's bust" replied Harry *he pinned Ron down* "Okay, I got this under control" *he went into his study and wrote a letter*

Dear Neville,

Tell Hermione and Ginny that we are fine, One of us is going to show up for Christmas and the other is going to stay which it's going me since I need to stay watch the railway because it's busy on the Sodor.

P.S When you received the letter and read the letter burned it, so Hermione and Ginny don't know where we are!

Harry came out of his study with the letter. *he tied it to the owl claw and let out the owl to go to hogwarts*. "Harry, I need to talk to you about Diesel" replied Ron *Harry looked at him* "What happen this time?" questioned Harry. "Harry, do you remember what happened on November 5, 1986" said Ron. "This about Diesel telling lies about Duck" Harry answered "Forget it, Ron,Diesel is Devious he can have his fun like your brothers Fred and George or would I say George since Fred is dead" *Ron looked at his friend* "you are defending Diesel" *Ron walked out and vanish*.

End of Chapter 3a and b


	4. Harry's new engine and Harry's Angels

Chapter 4a

Harry's new engine

At the Potter Manor shed. A few weeks after Ron left.

Harry Potter was looking a list of engines two of the list were diesels. One was a female name Daisy she was a railcar. "I don't want to have misshaping on the rails like before I came to the island" then looked at another diesel name Derek who has double teething problems. "Again I guess that also be misshaping on the rails" said Harry. "Mr. Potter you got a letter" replied the mailman. "Thanks, Robert" *taking from him then goes into his study*

Dear Harry,

I sorry that I left I was pissed at you defending Diesel, and I am okay I decided to move on from Hermione and went to America (please don't tell my mother that I left Europe) I know Sir Topham Hatt was back a week ago I also met this girl name Leslie Potter who happens to be a distant cousin of yours and I am dating her sorry.

From

Ron

P.S I hope you find the engine you're looking for.

"Alright Ron I keep it a secret from your mother" Harry replies *and puts in an album* "Okay now I need decision of picking a diesel, Derek or Daisy" *then Sir Topham Hatt walked in* "what about making your own engine Harry I did that with Glynn" said Sir Topham Hatt.

Chapter 4b

Harry's Angels

On the Island of Sodor

Harry Potter was packing up to go to Hogwarts since Hermione and Ginny want to see Harry and Ron. "Harry see you when you get back I got the plans ready for your engine when you get back" said Sir Topham Hatt. *then Harry got onto Hiro*.

At a train station

Harry walked out of Hiro, "Take care Harry" replied Hiro. "Thanks Hiro" said Harry *then he looked for his name on a name card until he saw Hermione with Neville holding his name up* "Harry, you are back so Ron have to stay on Sodor" replied Hermione *then Harry gave a looked at Neville* "She knows where I was" questioned Harry *then Hermione looked at Harry* "Nope you forgot to change your work clothes Harry that is why I know where you are" *she kissed him on the cheek* "Hermione, what is that for" said Harry curiously asking why his best friend kiss on the check. "Harry I was being sarcastic" said Hermione "Neville told me were you and Ron are staying I hoping and I can't kiss you on the cheek" *then Harry looked sad* "I sorry I forgot to write to you" he replies."it's okay Harry,Neville told me why, so you work on Sodor I remember watching Thomas the tank engine" *Hermione grab Harry's hand* "I think we need to go before Luna and Ginny get worry in the car". *then Harry looked at Hermione and Neville* "Why am I having a Charlie's Angels vibe going". *Hermione laughed at what Harry say while Neville looked confused* "What are Charlie's Angels?" questioned Neville. "Charlie's Angels was a T.V show from 1976 to 1981 about three girls who were cops but were chosen by Charlie who never shown his face" said Hermione *then Harry looked at Neville* "I guess I am the Charile in the group while Hermione is Sabrina,Ginny is Kelly and Luna is Jil" said Harry *then Hermione looked at Neville* "And you are Bosley" said Hermione. *then Ginny and Luna appeared behind Neville* "Come on Bosley before Charlie has you work his files" said Ginny and Luna.

End of Chapter 4a and b


	5. WIMB and Hermione's new life

Chapter 5a

Harry Potter, where is my brother

At the Burrow

"Congrats, Harry for getting a job you like but I sure you do better as an auror" said Molly *then Ginny looked at her mother* "I sure Harry likes his job as a conductor than trying to kill himself like the past" *Then Harry looked at his ex girlfriend* "So you aren't mad at me" said Harry "Right" *then Ginny looked at her ex boyfriend* "So, Why didn't Ron come with you Harry" said Ginny *then Harry started to talk to Arthur* "Harry James Potter where is my brother!" yelled Ginny *then Neville got in front of Ginny* "I talk to him Ginny" replied Neville *then grab Harry and took him out to the barn* "What is going with you and Ron" said Neville "Ron isn't at Sodor anymore he move to America about two weeks ago" said Harry *Then Neville looked at his friend* "Why did he anyways" asked Neville. "Like many people do when they leave their homes to go to America it's call the American Dream" said Hermione *then Hermione walked in the barn* "I thought the American dream was to kill someone at the Statue of Liberty" said Harry *then Hermione looked at Harry and at Neville* "Harry is there something you aren't telling me since you arrived" said Hermione. "Okay Ron left the country for America since he can't see his life here since you say its not working but we planned this before he left but I been keeping from you guys I go back to Sodor and you guys can't see me again" *This time Hermione grabbed Harry* "Harry James Potter, you aren't leaving without me since there is something I need to tell you". Harry looked at Hermione, "What you love me come on Hermione this is Ridiculous" *Harry looked at Neville and pointed* "don't make the this class is Ridiculous joke". "Harry Potter I do love you but I want to come with you" said Hermione

End of Chapter 5A

Chapter 5b

Hermione's new life

On London Railway station

Hermione was about to get Tickets to go to Sodor but Harry grab her from the line. "Hermione dear I already requested for a train he is coming right now" *then Edward pull up to the station* "Hello Harry so this Hermione the one you talked about". "Thanks Edward for coming" said Harry, *then the two couple on one of coaches*

Twelve hours later at Knapford Station

Hermione was sleeping until Harry woke her up in his conductor outfit. "Please mum I will go back for my seven year of Hogwarts" said Hermione. "Harry I can watch her for the night while you working on Duck for the night train". *Harry got off one of Edward's coaches and got on Duck* "I tell Bugly to come pick her up and take her the Potter Manor Edward" said Duck *then Harry drove Duck to pick up the night then a song plays* See how the night sky glows,

See the light from the night train,

The fire glow from the night train.

On down the line he blows...

Woooooo-oooooo!

On down the line he blows.

All through the night he goes.

Hear the sound of the night train,

The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train.

Hear how his whistle blows...

Woooooo-oooooo!

Hear how his whistle blows.

Pulling, heaving, big engine breathing.

Pistons pushing side by side.

Driver checking, gauging, peering,

Fireman stoking by his side.

On down the line they go.

Fast track for the mail train,

Clear away for the post train.

Non-stop all night they go...

Woooooo-oooooo!

Non-stop all night they go.

See how the night sky glows.

Clear ahead for the night train,

Green light for the night train.

On down the track he blows...

Woooooo-oooooo!

On down the track he blows.

Dawn is breaking, sleepy town waking.

Children waving, watch him go.

Freight trains, milk trains,

Boat trains waiting,

Stand aside to let him go.

There in the morning glow

The sunlight on the night train,

Silhouettes the night train.

On down the line he blows...

Woooooo-oooooo!

There in the morning glow.

On down the line he blows

Hear the sound of the night train,

The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train.

Hear how his whistle blows...

Woooooo-oooooo!

Hear how his whistle blows.

On down the line he blows,

On down the line he blows.

Later that day at the Potter Manor on Sodor

Hermione was looking at things that belong in the Potter Family for centuries even Harry's great grandmother necklace which says _to my beloved wife I will love you forever Harry Potter._ Harry walked in to see Hermione holding the necklace. "my great grandfather was sometimes called Harry he didn't like being named after a King" said Harry, "so Harry you been working here since September but I didn't know your family owned the Sodor railways" said Hermione *Harry looked at Hermione* "Hermione, when my great grandfather died my grandfather didn't want to go into the family business since he was the first Potter to go to Hogwarts" *Hermione looked at Harry* "So are you going to the conductor ball this saturday I heard from Bugly that all the conductors go there with their wives" *Harry looked at Hermione* "I am not married Mione" said Harry *Hermione looked at Harry* "If you were who would been your wife" said Hermione *Harry pointed to Hermione* "Harry you mean that" said Hermione. Then Harry kissed Hermione passionate "I mean it Hermione Jane Granger". "So I guess we are dating now" said Hermione. *Harry laughed* "we had been dating since we left London Mione" replied Harry

End of Chapter 5B


	6. Chapter 6 A-B

Chapter 6a

Ronald's first day

After three weeks of building the Engine is done

Harry Potter has been working in his secret Garage building his Engine he wasn't working for most of last week since he had figure what engine to make, A Tank Engine, Tender Engine or Locomotive engine so he made Tender Engine since there were only two on the island. "Harry!" yelled Hermione, "I am in here Sweetie" said Harry *Hermione walked in the garage* "Harry I need to tell you something" said Hermione *Harry just finished the new train's brakes* "Okay Ronald you have to work for today with Edward" *then Ronald puffed to Edward's station* "Now what is it baby" said Harry. "I am pregnant Harry I don't know if we should keep it or not since we aren't married yet" *Harry looked at his girlfriend* "Hermione, I think we should keep the baby since it's our kid and no more Potters going to be separated from their parents" said Harry *Hermione cried and went to hugged Harry* "Are you sure Harry about this I mean it's our kid and his friends are going to ask why don't we have rings on our fingers" *Harry just put his finger on his girlfriend mouth* "They not going to know since we going to be married before he or she hits Pre-K or a year after he or she is born" said Harry, Hermione looked at Harry "how did you got smart Harry" said Hermione. "Because I learn from my girlfriend" *he kiss Hermione cheek*

 **Meanwhile on the rails**

Ronald was helping Edward pulling some troublesome trucks full of slate from the quarry to a new station. "Edward why is James dugust at me I never met him until I came" said Ronald *then Gordon the big engine puffed into the station* "He used to be only red engine on island" said Gordon "But when Thomas came on the island he was a different shade of blue not the same for you since you were made on the island so if he is causing trouble for you go to Conductor Potter to resolve him back into his original color". "Bye Ronald I hope you have a good first day" said Gordon *he puffed onto Knapford*.

 **Later that day**

James started to play a trick on Ronald but he failed until Harry saw it happen. "James you get to go to another railway but not on this island" said Harry "Gordon take Ronald to the steamie works" *James just puffed away disgraceful*.

End of chapter 6a

 **Chapter 6b**

Return of the King

(People might know who I referencing)

 **In the Potter Manor on Sodor**

Harry and Hermione were thinking who to invited to the wedding. "I thinking Neville and Hannah as the best man and Bridesmaid" said Harry *Hermione thought that she is going to spend most of the time with Harry Potter since he is going to be her husband* "Harry are you sure we can do this without the Ministry of Magic" said Hermione *Harry looked at his fiance* "Hermione I thought you don't give a damn thing about the Ministry we having a damn muggle wedding" said Harry "But if you want us to be in our underwear I sent a letter to Neville and Hannah to wear something for them to match us" *Hermione looked at her man* "no one gets to see my boy toy in his underwear but me" said Hermione *Harry blushed* "Hermione I was joking" said Harry "but I know you only get to see me in my underwear since you are going Mrs. Hermione Potter". *Hermione pushed her lips on Harry* "don't remind me of that until we are here on our honeymoon so I can make you mine forever" replied Hermione "I thinking I would wear some pink Lingerie". "Hermione Jane Granger are you trying to be a dirty mother" said Harry *Hermione bend over to reveal black lingerie* "no just dirty wife" said Hermione *Harry just walked behind and just ripped off his girlfriend clothes* "show me Mrs. Potter" said Harry *Hermione put her lips on Harry* "do you want me right me" said Hermione *Harry nodded yes Hermione took Harry's hand to their room*

 **The Next Day**

"Harry Potter what are we going to do when our kids are Eleven" said Hermione "They might find out Harry their parents are witches" *Harry nodded no* "Hermione we aren't going left them find until their children's children's children is on the planet" said Harry. *there was a knock on door* "Harry" said a familiar voice. Harry looked at the door, "Hey it's Ron" said Harry *he opened the door to let him in with a girl* "So you are my cousin Harry" said Leslie *she shake Harry's while Hermione looked confused* "I thought Dudley was your cousin Harry" said Hermione *Harry looked at Hermione pretending to have a stroke* "Hermione I having a stroke" said Harry *he felled to the ground* "Harry James Potter don't pull that on me since I am your fiance" said Hermione *Ron looked at Hermione* "Just to point out I am okay with this" said Ron "Besides how is everything on Sodor" *Harry got off the ground* "I guessing I on the couch for pulling a stunt like that and Ron it's okay it's runs on time sometimes" *Thomas drove into window* "My goodness why haven't come through the door" said Harry "I would let you in" he laughed "but you going to steamworks".

End of Chapter 6b


End file.
